


When There’s Nothing Left to Burn

by Trashbaphomet



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, This is loosely based on the 2003 show dead like me, also the rest of lolomg will show up in later chapters, but you don’t need to know anything about it, so Technically they’re all dead but it’s a reaper au so it’s fine they’re all okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaphomet/pseuds/Trashbaphomet
Summary: Hamid dies.And then he wakes up





	When There’s Nothing Left to Burn

Hamid’s first thought when he wakes up lying flat on his back on the pavement with a very tired very annoyed man staring down at him is ‘oh fuck he’s hot’  
His second thought is ‘why am I lying on the ground’ and his third thought is ‘why is there a goth assassin standing behind that very hot man’ 

“Oh, er hello?” Hamid stammers out. 

“Wotcher” says the tall woman dressed entirely in leather.  
The man, who Hamid now realises is a dwarf, doesn’t say anything but offers Hamid a hand up off the ground which he gladly takes.  
“I don’t suppose you could tell me what happened or where I am? It seems I’ve had a bit of a knock on the head and it’s all a bit blurry” Hamid says apologetically.  
“That tends to happen, best take it easy for a bit. Here why don’t we go have a seat and you can set yourself to rights?” 

Distantly Hamid could hear sirens and an awful lot of commotion which, while this wasn’t unusual for London, he wasn’t normally around it due to the quiet residential area he lived in with his sister. Aziza. While the handsome strangers gently steered him towards a nearby bench, he started to look at his surroundings to try to figure out where he was exactly. 

To his surprise he was actually very close to his flat and he wondered if he was being kidnapped as this wasn’t unheard of for the Al Tahans. There had been an attempted kidnapping of Saleh last year that had thankfully been so incompetent that the man who had organised it had fallen into a very deep spiked pit while he was running away and was subsequently arrested. 

Distantly Hamid heard the tall woman mutter angrily to the dwarf “How could Figgis fuck it up this much and still be promoted?”  
“Why are you asking me I don’t control upper management!”  
“Zolf you were literally his boss!”  
“Yeah well shut up about it or I’ll fire you”

“Um, sorry to interrupt but are you kidnapping me? Only, I should warn you now it won’t really do much, my dad won’t pay the ransom and really I’m the second son I’m not worth that much you’ll be better off letting me go and we can just forget this whole thing I won’t call the police or I can even pay you for the trouble really…..” Hamid trailed off anxiously whilst stopping moving and trying to subtly step back. 

A long beat of silence followed then the tall woman started laughing. A lot. 

The man sighed and elbowed the tall woman “Sasha for god’s sake stop laughing we have a job to do. No Hamid we aren’t kidnapping you, but we do want to talk to you before you go anywhere.” 

The tall woman who was apparently named Sasha was still chuckling but seemed to have calmed down “Listen you’re going to want to sit down for this, trust me.”

Hamid eyes them both warily but agreed to sit down with them on a nearby bench with the warning that he ‘can and has screamed louder than a soprano skydiving so if they try anything he’ll scream and run’ 

“So, you said you had something to talk to me about, but would you mind terribly if I got your names first? Just as you seem to have mine it only seems fair?” Hamid asked, full of fake bravado.

“Yeah alright, I’m Zolf Smith and this here is Sasha don’t ask her last name or she might actually stab you” 

“Oh! Oh, okay then it’s a pleasure to meet you Zolf and you Sasha!”

Sasha just nodded. 

“Alright now that introductions are out of the way we should get down to business. Hamid there’s really no easy way to say this but you’re dead.”  
At this Hamid incredulously raised an eyebrow at Zolf.  
“I’m serious, there was a gas leak in your apartment building and someone in one of the other flats lit a candle or something and the whole building exploded. You weren’t hit too badly by the explosion itself, but the shockwave threw you out a window and. Well your flat is on the third story” 

“See why I said you should be sitting down?” Sasha says surprisingly gently

“I’m sorry are you trying to gaslight me or something?” Hamid stood suddenly to his feet looking annoyed “because whatever it is, you're doing it's not funny” he marched off down the street towards the next street where his flat was. Behind him Sasha and Zolf shared a glance, Sasha shrugged and Zolf sighed and they both got up to follow him.

Hamid made quick progress back his flat but as he got nearer he got slower as he noticed the commotion from earlier and the surprising amount of emergency vehicles. Zolf and Sasha managed to catch up just as Hamid neared the building that used to be his flat and very quietly said ‘oh’ as he saw the smoking remains of his home.

Hamid ventured closer the building and quietly surveyed the devastation surrounding the building and saw the emt’s and firefighters working to save lives and salvage as much as possible. He suddenly stopped when he reached a medic hovered over a body and looked down. He saw his own face staring back up at him, glassy eyed and covered in cuts and burns. Hamid promptly turned around and vomited, or he would have if he had been alive so instead, he dry heaved like his life depended on it.


End file.
